Débil
by Harlett
Summary: ¿Quién es más débil ahora? ¿Ella... Él... o la criatura entre sus brazos? .:.SasuSaku.:.


**DEBIL**

* * *

**  
by: Harlett**

Volviendo con un SasuSaku.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Subastaría la Virginidad de Sasuke por Internet, para que sus Fans fueran felices... y yo como 'Anti-fan' también :) (Es lindo cuando todas quedamos conformes uwu)**

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Débil…_

Veía como las blancas cortinas ondeaban, danzantes al ritmo que imponía el viento que ladinamente se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta del balcón.

Se movió del marco de la puerta en donde estaba parado al entrar para dirigirse a paso firme al ventanal. Se planto frente a esta y rápidamente sin hacer el menor ruido, la cerró.

Con la cortina levantada divisó a través del cristal un amenazante Sol de Invierno aparecía por el firmamento. Miro el desorden imperante en el balcón del departamento y no le importo.

_Débil…_

Estrujo la cortina con sus dedos, con furia.

¡Maldita sea!

La soltó con fuerza, casi arrancandla del travesaño que sostenia el paño. Dio media vuelta, molesto y tan deprisa que su cabello largo le pego en la cara. Con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos azabache.

Débil o no, tenía que dejarle en claro que no tenía excusa ante su descuido.

Entorno los ojos peligrosamente a la gran cama de la habitación. _Su_ habitación. Las blancas sabanas echas un revoltijo en el piso y un pequeño cobertor apunto de caer para unirse a esa gran lío de mantas.

_Débil_… sí, pero **no** estúpida.

Reparo en la cascada rosada de su cabello, esparcido por el almohadón y el colchón. La camiseta blanca y de tirantes dejaba entrever vendajes y su espalda baja al descubierto. El short rosa denotaba sus curvas perfectamente. Ella estaba recostada en _su_ cama y dandole la espalda a él.

Hacía un frío de perros allá afuera y ella muy primaveral, sin cerrar bien las puertas ni encender la calefacción.

Se acerco a ella con intensión de levantar las frazadas y cubrirla. Se detuvo en seco, se arriesgaba a despertarla.

Se veía tan tranquila…

Ya la reñiría después, al despertar.

Por lo mientras recogió la ropa del suelo.

Notó la lámpara de mesita de noche encendida, la apago de inmediato. Exhaló hastiado.

Si no fuera por su condición ¡La sacudiría por los hombros por ser tan terca!

Retorció las sabanas en sus manos casi trozándolas. Terminó por arrojarlas a una esquina de la habitación de una patada.

Le dio otro vistazo a la joven, tomándose su tiempo.

_Idiota…_ella lo era.

Una y otra vez le había dejado en claro que no le esperara! Que no gastará sus preciadas horas de sueño en esperar su regreso!

Percibió que ella se removió un poco en su lugar, por lo visto un escalofrío.

Por un instante se vió tentado de abrigarla con su cuerpo, la inocente y tentadora imagen que ella le ofrecia era mucho, pero esos pensamientos le dieron calor a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podia hacer eso ahora. Salió de la alcoba rumbo al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría y despejarse de esas ideas. Esas y muchas más. Además que no se atrevía tocar su piel con toda la suciedad en su cuerpo.

No más de 5 minutos en el baño y salio cubierto por unos boxers y una toalla en la cabeza con lo que se secaba frenéticamente el cabello, como tratando de quitarse malos pensamientos.

Regresó a la alcoba más lúcido y limpio, después de todo se había pasado toda la tarde-noche de ayer entrenando y regresando justo hoy por la mañana.

Nuevamente se quedo en el marco de la puerta como hace un rato.

Más despejado, pudo percibir así un extraño aromilla dulzon y peculiar en el ambiente. Era suave y empalagoso...

Ca-ra-jo.

Ahora toda su habitación olería así un buen tiempo. No es que le desagradara del todo… pero ese aroma lo asociaba mucho a su actual confusión.

Miro a Sakura profundamente dormida como al principio. Con paso lento se acerco a la cama y con extremo cuidado se recostó en el colchón. Con la vista memorizaba toda la escena frente a él: Sakura dormida profundamente con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo vendado mientras que el otro abrazaba y afianzaba con tal cuidado, cariño, seguridad y fuerza... a un pequeño bulto envuelto entre una manta afelpada.

_Un bebé..._

La pequeña criatura se mantenía tan quieto, apenas si se movía, su pechito subía y bajaba tranquilamente con sus puñitos fuertemente cerrados. Entreabriendo en momentos su boquita, como si masticara algo invisible y exhalaba un tímido suspiro a la par.

Noto que el bebé comenzo a hacer gestos de enfado, vio que era un mechón rosado que le molestaba cerca de su naricita. Eso podría desencadenar un caos entre irrumpir su tan reconfortante silencio y de paso, despertar a la madre.

Le retiro con gran cuidado el cabello. Contemplo como hacia movimientos para acomodarse en el regazo de su madre y en uno de esos alcanzo a pescarle un dedo a un desprevenido (si, desprevenido) Sasuke entre su manita.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, pasmado. Incluso dejo de respirar como acto reflejo.

_Atrapado_… Si, eso era y en una incomoda posición. Pero sorprendido por la minúscula presión aplicada a su dedo indice. Lo deditos tan delgados y arrugaditos del bebé, poco más grandes que el largo de sus uñas, una verdadera pequeñez comparandolos con sus grandes manos.

Su fuerza... Tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, tan fácil de liberarse. A él que no le gustaba le tocasen. A él que no le agradaba que se acercaran, A él que no lograban el atraparle. Ni... que le colocaran un dedo encima.

Pero... el agarre del niño tenía tal impetu, tal simbolismo, tal deseo del pequeño de no soltarle. Con tanta vehemencia y fuerza, aforrándose a él… a su padre, a la vida misma.

El moreno volvió a tomar aire pasando de la primera impresión. Movió apenas su indice, trayendo consigo la manita blanquecina que a pesar de ser tan fácil mover todo el bracito, seguía sin soltarle. Y sin despertar...

Con su pulgar le acarició todos sus deditos y el dorso. Vió sus pequeñisimas uñitas. La suavidad de su piel. Libre de cicatrices e imperfecciones causadas por un combate o entrenamiento, ajeno de la vida de shinobi.

Tan suave, tan dersa e inmaculada. Evidentemente le recordaba a la de su madre. Acariciarla era una adicción, rozar su piel una necesidad… Sin embargo, el sentimiento que le generaba esta caricia era totalmente diferente. Bueno, no tanto, la satisfacción y candor en su pecho que le embargaba cuando acariciaba tanto a uno como a otro, le completaba; el deseo por vivir lo inundaba.

De pronto el niño realizo algo que no se esperaba: comenzó a chupar su dedo. Se dio gracias el haberse bañado que si no… (astillas, tierra, hojas secas... No, no era muy higienico)

Ladeo un poco su cabeza siguiendo con su objeto de estudio.

Es que se veía tan pequeño… le infundaba la terrible necesidad a veces de protegerlo, aferrarse a él y no soltarlo temiendo que si lo dejaba solo correría inminente peligro, por que era débil, frágil y delicado.

Incapaz de valerse por si mismo ante el mundo, afrontar la realidad, desprotegido a los embates de la vida. Como si fuera a desbaratarse, a hacerse trocitos, en minusculos pedacitos ante el menor golpe del destino.

¿Pero que se esperaba de un bebé de apenas unos días de nacido.?

Un ser incapaz de valerse por si mismo ni en lo más básico de sus necesidades. Carente de toda conciencia, ni de principios, ignorante de los peligros que lo acechan allá afuera, sin ideas propias. No diferenciaba el bien del mal, vació de todo razonamiento.

En blanco… en nada.

Un recipiente en el cual verter toda clase de cosas dispuestas a aceptaras y aprenderlas. Una pequeña esponja que absorbe todo.

¡¡Una persona que formar!!

Sin lugar a dudas...

Una carga para su vida diaria, una molestia por la que preocuparse, por la que dedicar valiosos minutos de su vida en pensar por ella, velar por ella y ver por ella… algo que llevar a cuestas.

Levanto la vista de su hijo y con ella recorrió todo el cuerpo de la (aún) Haruno dormir frente a él… apoyando su cabeza en su brazo igual que ella.

Ella era una molestia constante que no le dejaba respirar tranquilo, quisiera aceptar o no abiertamente ni así mismo.

Ella se desvivía por él, se preocupaba por él, incluso por cualquier tontería allí estaba su voz chillona que no cambio mucho con el paso de los años. Incluso en el campo de batalla, donde siempre tenía un ojo sobre ella pendiente de su seguridad. Ella era una lata, una distracción, un... un... un estorbo!.

Oh Dios...

Si apenas podía con ella… ¿Ahora con dos?

¿Fue correcto dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso?.¿ No era mejor pararlas cuando aún había tiempo?.¿Tenía que aceptar las consecuencias?

¿**NO** cargar con esto estaba mal?

!Momento! Él nunca acepto nada, ni firmo nada, ni dijo nada.

Estar solo y libre de preocupaciones, cargando solo con su vida y sus problemas, aparte del mundo, sin dos personas que no dependan de él era lo que él quería.

Mhmm...

Incluso aún había tiempo... Podía utilizar su siempre indiferente semblante y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Es más, no habían acordado nada, no prometió nada, ella sabía a que se enfrentaría conociendo al Uchiha, es más, Sakura no esperaba respuesta, no habían tocado el tema (menos si él se la pasaba fuera de la casa desde que nació el bebé y había llevado a ambos a su apartamento… Y muchos días a la semana en los meses que duró el embarazo de Sakura, evitando ver a la pelirrosa incluso en la calle.)

En este momento podía pararse, vestirse y largarse a algún lugar de entrenamiento lejos lejos, exigir una misión de dos o tres meses de peligro mortal y no tener que ver la cara de Sakura y al niño en ese lapso, ni afrontar responsabilidades que no quería (y estaba seguro que ella no le daría ni le obligaría a aceptarlas)

-

Vio que el niño ya le había soltado desde hace un rato su dedo y se removió entre sus mantas, rejuntándose mucho más al regazo de su madre.

_Hasta el pequeño prefería la compañía de su madre._

Él no hacía _les_ falta!

Sabía que Sakura era perfectamente capaz de valerse por si misma y ver por ambos. Sin él… Sin Uchiha Sasuke… De no ser así no se hubiera dejado embarazar -por descuido -y cargar con el peso de ello sola.

Una amarga y débil sonrisa apareció en labios del moreno entonces.

Eso era cierto, _**muy**_ cierto…

Por que ahora comprendía que los débiles no eran ni Sakura ni su hijo… lo era él.

Él era el vulnerable, él era el frágil de corazón ahora. Por que después de tanto tiempo de pensar que había erradicado sus emociones, estas volvieron a surgir poco a poco para hacerlo sentir vivo nuevamente.Al grado que, ante la idea de perderlos o que algo malo les pasará, sentía que fuese a derrumbarse.

La felicidad, la tranquilidad... eran el contrapeso al miedo… al miedo a perderlos.

Perdía razón de si y su completo autocontrol cada vez que algo atentaba contra ellos. Un odio y furia ciega solo comparables con el que tenía hacia su difunto hermano aparecía incendiandole las venas.

Él era **débil,** que a base de eso sentía la necesidad de resguardarlos contra el mundo. Por que si no hacía esto, sentía encogerse su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Había desarrollado en muy poco tiempo la necesidad de verlos continuamente y verlos salvos. Por eso los llevo a su casa. Para cuidarlos…

Protegerlos...

Y aún así se seguía comportando como un patán con ellos, un insensible, indiferente... Pero la idea que le asaltaba que no podía con tal carga le mellaba de alguna u otra forma. Incluso el pensamiento que si lo que quería era protegerlos... ¿Ellos no estarían más seguros lejos de él? El mayor de sus temores era provocarles algún daño él mismo.

Por eso su confusión. Debatiendose entre que era mejor para ellos.

Estar con él... o sin él...

¿Que hacer?

¿Y si volvía a cometer un error garrafal como el que siempre había cometido con Sakura?

Ella había sufrido mucho, **ÉL** le había causado mucho daño. Y lamentablemente, no había nada que le asegurará que no volviese a hacerlo...

Y ahora a su pequeño hijo... !¿Que hay de él?!

_Cobarde..._

Eso era... Ahora lo era.

No, ya no más! Ya no dudaría más! Es lo que quería, es lo que deseaba y valoraba. Pasará lo que pasará! Defendería lo suyo, lo protegería!

Así como lo hizo hace poco… Por que un par de estúpidos que trataron de dañar a la joven madre por lo que llevaba aún dentro de su hinchado vientre. Apenas supo inmediatamente que _ambos_ corrían peligro y se presento en la escena, lo que fue de ellos nadie supo al final. Solo él sabía que esos tipos en estos precisos momentos rogarían por estar muertos. Afortunadamente no paso a mayores, aunque lo que causaron fue que se adelantará el parto en un difícil estado de una malherida Sakura.

No pudo engañarse al sentir alivio al ver ambos salvos. Allí apareció la piedra angular de toda su indecisión, el descubrir que la situación no le era indiferente.

Lamentablemente... no siempre podría estar allí para ambos. Aunque de eso se encargaría él… de criar correctamente a su hijo para valerse por si mismo ante un mundo plagado de sorpresas. No cometer sus errores… Al lado de Sakura haría todo eso y más.

Por que su debilidad entonces se reducía para dar paso a sus fortalezas, duplicando su seguridad.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, descansando de un largo entrenamiento y de quitarse un peso de encima.

Era bueno estar tranquilo consigo mismo.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Los rayos del Sol atravesaban sus parpados molestamente, poco a poco abrió los ojos con pesadez con la vista desenfocada. Por la cantidad de luz deberían ser alrededor de las 10 am. Alcanzó a percibir una calida respiración a la altura de su pecho.

Se removió un poco en su sitio y sintió la calidez de una manta sobre su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que en su regazo tenía al pequeño bebé al cual abrazaba cuidadosamente, de forma inconciente. Y como este también se acercaba al calido cuerpo de su padre en busca de más abrigo.

Levanto un poco la cabeza notando que Sakura no estaba, solo él y el niño abrigados por unas frasadas.

Sin preocuparse por el paradero de la joven, paseo su mano por la espaldita del niño. Escucho ruidos tras él y Sakura entro al cuarto despacio, aún resentida del parto, afectando su forma de andar. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, su caminar le recordaba mucho justo después de la primera vez de ambos.

- ¿Dulces sueños? – pregunto ella en voz baja al ver un poco de esa sonrisa del moreno al subirse al colchon con mesura. Tomo con sumo cuidado al bebé en sus brazos y apoyo en la cabecera de la cama su espalda.

Sasuke no respondió, se enderezo e hizo lo mismo que ella. pero dejando sus brazos tras su cabeza y mirando el techo no sin antes cubrir bien las piernas de Sakura con las frasadas (extrañando un poco a esta)

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al verlo tan distante y distraido

- Esta casa es muy pequeña – dijo de pronto. Ella arqueó la ceja algo confundida, aunque captando pronto el sentido de la oración.

- ¿Haciendo planes? – sonrió divertida y jugueteando con el niño.

_Molesta_… y allí va otra vez haciendo preguntas. Y él con sus pocas ganas de dar explicaciones…

- ¿No tengo derecho? –

Sakura entreabrió un poco los ojos, no se esperaba esa respuesta… la ansiaba, pero no se la esperaba…

- Para nada… - sonrió nuevamente – Es solo que… hay que ir por lo primero – decía mientras se rejuntaba a él con confianza – Hay que ponerle un nombre… - agregó.

-

-

-

-

- Syuuske… - dictó él.

- Perfecto - corroboró ella con gusto mientras ambos se deleitaban con el despertar de un perezoso Uchiha Syuuske.

-

-

-

- Por cierto, Sakura…-

- ¿Si? –

- Eres una descuidada –

- … -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

Siempre empleo el mismo nombre para el primogenito de esta pareja, me he encariñado con el nombre :p (Me he creado la tendencia de ser el mismo peque con diferentes origenes, algunos entenderán supongo :3)

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas?

Cuidense :)


End file.
